


Oh, There you are

by AnAnderson



Category: Glee
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnderson/pseuds/AnAnderson
Summary: Serie de one-shots basados en Klaine. Algunos originales y algunos mezclados con mundos de otras series o libros.Blaine está cansado de escribir, pero no lo suficiente como para ver el nuevo capítulo de Juego de tronos. E intentar que Kurt lo mire también, fallando miserablemente por sexta vez.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel





	Oh, There you are

The Game of Thrones Night

Blaine había pasado la tarde entera y parte de la noche escribiendo su ensayo. No es que decidiera dejarlo para último minuto, por supuesto que no. Es solo que su nuevo trabajo estaba consumiendo tanto de él, tempo, energía, e incluso salud. Pero pagaban bien, y el no se quejaría. Sobre todo no con Kurt, quien por los primeros 3 meses se encargó del total de las cuentas.

Si, Burt ayudaba con la mitad del alquiler, pero Kurt también había hecho mucho, trabajando sin descanso en vogue ahora que Isabelle decidió contratarlo fijamente. No era mucho. Una columna en el sitio web, pero tambien lo era todo. Estaba muy orgulloso de Kurt y feliz de verlo sonreír tanto desde que le contó a Blaine la gran noticia. Había estado sonriendo casi cada minuto desde su nuevo trabajo o bien dicho, trabajo finalmente pagado. Además del hecho de que no tenía que renunciar a servicios básicos este mes. Si, el aire acondicionado era un servicio básico y muy necesario si vives en Nueva York en pleno junio.

Por fortuna, este era su ultimo ensayo de su primer año en NYU. Y entonces su trabajo ya no sería la carga que había estado obligado a soportar los últimos meses.

Cuándo tecleó la ultima palabra en su maquina de escribir, el reloj marcó las 10:00 (Si, Kurt y básicamente todo el mundo se encargaba de recordarle la existencia de las computadoras. Porque "Blaine, hace las cosas mas fáciles y menos cansadas" había dicho Kurt. "¿Que diablos es eso? " dijo Cooper, queriendo aparentar una edad que había dejado de tener hace mas tiempo del que iba a admitir.-Sabes, creo que luces como un bibliotecario ardiente. - dijo Kurt rodeándolo por detras y descansando su barbilla en el hombro de Blaine. Blaine frunció el ceño. - Puedo hacerlo mejor, ¿cierto? - Blaine asintió y se acomodó los lentes, ansioso por escuchar los inusuales cumplidos de Kurt. - ¡Ya se! Un estudiante británico sexy.

Blaine soltó una pequeña risa. - Así que te gusta la maquina de escribir, ¿eh?

Kurt hizo mueca mientras pensaba. - Algo anticuado pero reconozco que tiene cierto estilo. Aunque aún temo que lastimes esos pequeños dedos tuyos. - hizo un puchero mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Blaine.

-¿Por que te hacen sentir bien por las noches? - Blaine preguntó con una sonrisa descarada.

La cara de Kurt no tenía precio. - ¡Blaine Anderson! eres tan inapropiado. - Kurt jadeó ofendido y se puso de pie. Rodeó el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina mientras seguía hablando. - Te estoy dejando por Jon el de tu serie violenta y llena de pechos. - resopló - ¡Dios! Ni siquiera son equitativos con los desnudos, sabes... La vería si lo fueran. - alegó mientras se llevaba una galleta recien horneada a la boca.

-Puedes quedarte con él. Ciertamente mi tipo es mas un Rob Stark. - se encogió de hombros. 

Kurt hizo una mueca en acuerdo pero sin mostrar mucho interes en el atractivo platónico de Blaine. - No está mal. 

Kurt abrió el refrigerador y sirvió un vaso de leche. Cogió un plato y colocó un par de galletas en él antes de dirigirse a la sala de nuevo. 

Dejó el vaso y las galletas en la mesa -¿Supongo que te quedarás un poco mas? - preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

-Estoy exhausto pero hoy hay nuevo capítulo. - Kurt rodó los ojos. - Es la mejor temporada de todas, Kuuurt. - señaló y tiró del brazo de Kurt para sentarlo en su regazo. - anda, vela conmigo. - hizo un puchero. Pero Kurt se mantuvo firme. 

-Te amo, pero no. Tuve suficiente de cabezas aplastadas por hombres mas grandes que Finn... si eso es posible. -hizo un ademán de asco recordando aquella que vez que sin querer llegó de casa de rachel, abrió al departamento, y justo cuando entró, su vista se obstruyó por la cabeza de Pedro pascal siendo aplastada como una sandía.

-Pídeme lo que quieras menos eso. - finalizó Kurt reafirmando su negativa.

Blaine mordió su labio pensativo. Realmente estaba pensando seriamente la oferta.

-una mamada. 

Kurt lo miró entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

-¿no te bastó con la de hoy por la tarde?

-Eso fue distracción. Soborno, de hecho. Solo querías que dijera que si a ir a la cita doble con Rachel y su nuevo novio. 

-¿Es eso una queja? - Kurt arqueó su ceja intimidante. (según Blaine)

\- Nunca. - respondió Blaine frotando el muslo de Kurt. Kurt cerró los ojos y gimió internamente. Podía sentir el calor subiendo por sus muslos hasta su entrepierna. Maldito Blaine y sus dedos. - Blaine... - tarareó mientras jugaba con el cuello de la playera de Blaine. - te estás perdiendo tu serie. 

Blaine gruñó girando los ojos.

\- Te diré que... puedes ver lo que resta de tu cosa - se refirió con poco interés hacia la pantalla. - E intentaré mantenerme despierto para ti. - se puso de pie. Se arregló un poco a si mismo y habló- E ignoraré el hecho de que prefieres ver una serie de netflix a sentir la boca de tu novio alrededor de ti. 

Y con eso, Kurt dió la vuelta hacia su habitación, con la corrección de Blaine en el aire. - es deHBO.

Kurt parpadeó varias veces y frotó sus ojos para despertar. Miró a su derecha, el reloj sobre la cómoda marcaban las 12:30. Palmeó el otro lado de la cama pero la encontró vacía. Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. Demasiado rápido si el mareo repentino le dijo algo. Buscó a tientas sus pantuflas y abrió la puerta y caminó por el pasillo. La televisión seguía emitiendo imagen pero poco sonido. 

Al acercarse más, encontró a Blaine tirado en el sofá, dormido. Con un brazo sobre su rostro y él otro colgando. Kurt sonrió. 

Amaba ver a Blaine dormir. Era de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo. La manera en que su boca permanecía escasamente abierta, la manera en que sus ridículamente largas pestañas caían sobre sus mejillas. Si, era todo un espectáculo para el deleite de cualquiera.

Pero por mas que amara la vista, sabía que Blaine y su espalda no lo agradecerían mañana. 

Con cuidado comenzó a mover a Blaine. - cariño, es hora de ir a la cama. 

Le tomó otros tres intentos para que Blaine abriera los ojos. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, Pasó el brazo de Blaine alrededor de él y lo llevó por todo el pasillo hasta su habitación. 

-Blaine, te amo mas de lo que puedo decir pero si no dejas de arrastrar los pies en este momento y me ayudas, te estoy dejando. Y sin Jon Snow de por medio.

Blaine hizo un ruido parecido a la risa. Adormilado giró su cabeza y plantó un beso descuidado en la mejilla de Kurt.

Pero al menos cooperó. Llegaron a su habitación y Kurt metió a Blaine debajo de las sabanas. La cabeza de Blaine ni siquiera tocó la almohada cuando dió un pequeño ronquido. 

Kurt rodó los ojos con cariño. Tapó bien a Blaine y volvió a la sala para apagar el televisor. 

Buscó el control remoto pero a simple vista no pudo hallarlo. Buscó debajo de los cojines, debajo del sofá, pero no había nada. Maldijo internamente y se puso de pie. Oh Oh, demasiado rápido otra vez. Tuvo que sentarse un momento. Bajó la vista y frotó el puente de su nariz, y cuando se sintió estable, alzó la cabeza.

Un fuerte rugido retumbó incluso para el poco volumen. Definitivamente capturó su atención. Por supuesto, un dragón. Rodó los ojos.

Kurt era un virgen del juego de tronos, pero sabía que había dragones en la serie además de pechos. Siguió mirando la pantalla. El dragón se posó encima de un... ¿castillo? ¿ruinas? ¿castillo en ruinas? La reina lo estaba montando ahora. Oh, eso es genial. Sus alas desplegaron y se elevó por el aire. Okay, eso era bastante genial. Que visuales tan... Kurt quedó embelesado. 

El dragón... no, dos dragones. ¡Tres! Tres dragones se elevaron en el aire y quemaron a lo que evidentemente eran muchos extras en barcos. Por alguna extraña razón Kurt siguió mirando. E incluso ignoró la decapitación número mil. 

Cuando los créditos rodaron por la pantalla, Kurt salió de su trance. ¿que diablos? ¿Lo había disfrutado? 

Normalmente se lo negaría a si mismo e intentaría olvidarlo pero no fue el caso. Quizás le diría a Blaine que podría darle una oportunidad a George RR Martin. Lo había hecho ya con Tolkien a pesar de las continuas burlas de Santana quien habia comenzado a llamarlos a él y a Blaine, Legolas y Frodo. No estaba ofendido. 

El viernes siguiente llegó lo suficientemente rápido. Habían pasado la semana entera, ahora libre de escuela, viendo la primera temporada de Game of Thrones. Después la segunda. Kurt esperó que Blaine se jactara de la situación. Pero cuando Kurt le dijo a Blaine el sábado pasado que quería darle una oportunidad a la serie violenta llena de pechos... porque "Te gusta. Y como tu novio y compañero de vida debo probar las cosas que amas. Porque eso hacen las parejas". Blaine lo tomó, no hizo ningún comentario ni se burló. Quizás se rió un poco, por ello un cojín fue directo a su cara, pero fue un trato sencillo. 

-Sabes que no tenemos que ver el capítulo de hoy. Aún no llegas a la tercera temporada. - dijo Blaine quien yacía acostado en el sofá, con la cabeza en el regazo de Kurt mientras este acariciaba sus rizos.

-No, está bien. No quiero esperar tanto para ver a los dragones. 

Blaine sonrió complacido y se concentró de nuevo en la televisión. 

Pasaron un par de minutos solamente para que los dragones aparecieran. Kurt miró maravillado. Parecía un niño emocionado.

-Sabes, creo que serías un perfecto Targaryen. -dijo Blaine. - Definitivamente podrías ser uno. - Kurt rió. - pero sin la locura, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto. -repitió Kurt. - Pintaré mi cabello de platino y listo. Kurt Targaryen, el primero de su nombre, padre de gatos, el que rompió a Blaine anoche

Blaine soltó una carcajada y se retorció en el regazo de Kurt. Kurt solo sonrió y siguió jugando con los rizos de Blaine. 

Harry, su gato, los miró desde el otro sofá. Eran malos padres. Demasiado ruido. Harry solo quería tomar la siesta.

...

-¿Cómo es que estoy excitado en este momento?

-¿Por que me imaginaste con cabello platino montando cosas? - Kurt movió ambas cejas sugestivamente. 

Blaine tareó en acuerdo. - Los Targaryen son hermosos. Quiero decir, mira... - señaló la pantalla. 

Kurt no respondió de inmediato. Blaine giró en su dirección y lo miró expectante. 

-Oh, no. Estoy de acuerdo. Hasta yo tengo que admitir que la cejas parlantes me provoca cosas. - respondió Kurt.

\- ¡Deja a Lou en paz! - Blaine pellizcó el brazo de Kurt jugando - amas a Louisa Clarke.

\- Por supuesto que la amo. Es hermosa, sus ojos son lindos, muy expresivos, quiero decir, sus cejas tienen vida propia, Blaine. Es bajita, gusto peculiar por la ropa... demasiada energía para alguien de su tamaño. ¡Eres tú con pechos!

Blaine golpeó la pierna de Kurt pero no protestó. Era muy cierto. 

-Mi cejas son mejores. - añadió Blaine de pronto. 

\- No lo negaré. 

Cuando el capítulo terminó, Blaine se quitó de encima de Kurt para que él pudiera llevar el tazón de palomitas ahora vacio a la cocina. 

-No sé que veía en Jon. Es tan - frunció el ceño - si.

\- Si. - Blaine estuvo de acuerdo con el resoplo de una risa. Miró a Kurt irse y perderse dentro de la cocina.

-Puedo decir que además de cejas locas, definitivamente Rob Stark es mi favorito. Espero que el se siente en el trono de hierro.- Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron exageradamente y golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano. - Ahora entiendo totalmente lo que decías. - Un sonriente Kurt salió de la cocina y se dirigió de vuelta hacia la sala.

-Mierda. - murmuró Blaine.


End file.
